


Chicago (icanliftacar)

by grapefruitghostie



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Best Friends, Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Family Dinners, Family Reunions, Fluff and Angst, Homecoming, Homesickness, Kinda, M/M, Meet the Family, Minor Character Death, Nostalgia, Protective Ryan, Showering And Crying, Songfic, Supportive Boyfriend Ryan, Talking, shane is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-20 16:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapefruitghostie/pseuds/grapefruitghostie
Summary: Sometimes you go home not because you want to but because you have to.Or; when everyone's leaning on Shane, Ryan is there for him to lean on.(Title is from icanliftacar by Walk The Moon)





	Chicago (icanliftacar)

**Author's Note:**

> The Author Doesn't Know Anything About Shane Madej's Family™

**When I come home**  
**Oh I hear you washing in the shower**  
  
**Mirages of you**  
**Even steam pouring through the crack at the floor**  
**I won't lose it, I won't lose it**  
**Hold it steady, hold it steady**

He never loved coming home before Ryan moved in. It was never  _home_  to him. It was a tiny apartment where he could sit and be homesick and all alone. When he offered for Ryan to move in they were just friends, of course, (everyone has to start somewhere with the man that they're sure they'd definitely die for). And now that they'd been dating for six months, he still strained himself from just hopping in the shower with him and holding him close.

Fuck it. He needed it after the day he'd just had.

He softly opened the bathroom door and undressed, normally he'd feel more excited and mischevious about climbing into the shower with his gorgeous boyfriend; he didn't feel anything but sad. 

"Hi, baby, how was your day? You're home early," Ryan's cool voice hit him and for some reason, the floodgates opened. He'd never once cried in front of his boyfriend, he was always the strong one. He never realised that it was taking such a toll on him until then, though. 

He heard a soft, 'oh,' and Ryan turned around to hold him tightly.

"I'm sorry I-"

"Shut up, Shane," he cut in, "You can be sad sometimes too, there's nothing wrong with it. Do you wanna talk about it?"

 _No,_ he thought but didn't say. He just stood for a minute, silent and rigid. 

"My grandpa died this morning. They, um, they said it was complications from the stroke. Blood pressure or something, I don't know I couldn't really hear what they were saying." He spoke so slowly, trying to stabilize himself under the hot water.

"Shane... I'm so sorry. What can I do to help you?" There they go, all the tears he's been holding in again were back on his face until he was practically sobbing into Ryan's hair. The smaller of the two held onto him tightly, rubbing the tight muscles in his back and shushing him gently.

"I have to go home for a few weeks," he began, kissing Ryan's head, "Mom said the funeral's gonna be on Thursday."

"Can I come with you?" The question shook him; Ryan had never mentioned meeting his family before, but he couldn't say no because he really needed Ryan by his side with this. He pulled back and looked at Ryan's face, soft and sincere and so  _kind_.

"Please..." 

"I'm not letting you do this alone. I love you, Shane."

"I love you so much."

  
**So very nice**  
**My grandpa's leather jacket and goggles**  
  
**So you kissed me**  
**On the futon**  
**Oh I hope you like it in Chicago**

The flight was awful, but at least Ryan was by his side. When he knocked on the door his mother pulled him into a tight hug and then hugged Ryan who was a bit confused but then accepting of the hugs. Ryan softly offered condolences and she thanked him and let him follow his boyfriend into the house. When he entered, he saw two brothers and his father and he introduced himself softly but friendly. 

"You must be Ryan," his father spoke, shaking his hand, "I'm glad to finally meet you, though I wish it was for different reasons."

"Next time we'll have to come back on a happier note," He agreed and smiled at the man.

His mother announced that dinner was ready and they all piled into the kitchen. Ryan realised as they sat around the table that, though his lover may have resembled his father, he was just like his mother; so soft-spoken and kind - a friend to anyone he met, and  _always_ the one that everyone leaned on. He was the strong one, even in his family, and it hurt Ryan to watch him so closed off from his own pain. 

That night after they went to bed, his brother handed him a beige, leather jacket, one that Ryan recognised from the photos around their own apartment. He saw the taller man smile and pick up the cheesy pilot goggles from around the neck of the coat hanger. 

He thanked his brother and carried it with their bags up to his childhood room and Ryan could feel all those happy energies rushing towards him as the door creaked open; he must have loved being in here when he was younger.

"God, it hasn't changed. I feel like I'm eighteen again." he joked and dropped his bag in front of the dresser. Ryan smiled at his nostalgia. 

"I can tell that you guys were close," he began, plopping himself down on the black futon against the navy blue wall and patting his lap. 

The older smiled at the invitation and sat sideways on the futon, his legs dangling over the armrest and his head laid in Ryan's lap like a cat. He smiled at Ryan, so full of love and appreciation and  _everything that was good._ He absolutely adored Ryan, and he looked at him with all messy hair and strong jaw and eyes that somehow almost _grinned_ at him. 

"I think you're an angel," he said flatly, completely serious and Ryan chuckled. 

"You are too, babe."

"No, I mean it," he propped himself up on his elbow beside Ryan's lap, "I'm pretty sure you're like my guardian angel or something."

"I thought you didn't believe in that junk." Ryan snorted.

"I didn't," he leaned up and kissed Ryan swiftly before laying back down on his thighs.   
  
**I can lift a car up all by myself**  
**So s/he kissed me**

**On the futon**  
**And I'm clumsy cause s/he finds me attractive**

"You're a dumbass and I love you," Ryan grumbled, "come on, let's make this bed before I get too comfy."

He nodded and rolled onto the floor at Ryan's feet, making him laugh a little. That was all he needed - Ryan's laugh. 

The bickered and bantered as they made the bed, taking their minds off of the morning that would follow in that huge cathedral with all of the family that he barely would recognise. He just wanted to think about Ryan and the way it felt to hold him and be home with him. He wrapped his long legs around Ryan's and pulled him so that his muscular back was against his chest and Ryan smiled because he could feel the gentle thrumming heartbeat against his skin. 

"I love you. I'm sorry you had to come for a bad reason,"

"Hush, baby, I'm just glad that I can be here for you."

"Maybe next time we're in that church it'll be wedding bells." He suggested sleepily and Ryan laughed it off but part of him really hoped that that would be the case.  
  
**Did you know that**  
**I can lift a car up all by myself**

**Author's Note:**

> Does he even have two brothers?? I think he only has two oof I didn't think this through


End file.
